


The most wanted lizard

by iowacornfarm



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iowacornfarm/pseuds/iowacornfarm
Summary: The entire temperature control system in the station has malfunctioned. It is now too hot for humanoids (but not for everyone).





	The most wanted lizard

연방이 바조란 우주 정거장을 공동 관리하기 시작한 뒤로 고쳐쓸 일이 태산이었다. 카다시안이 철수하며 메인 컴퓨터를 망가뜨리고 갔기 때문에 그들은 가장 기본적인 생명유지장치부터 손봐야 했다. 하지만 줄리앙 바시어가 정거장에 도착할 때 쯤엔 이미 인간에게 최적화 된 환경으로 바뀌어 있었다. 온도는 섭씨 24.5도로 쾌적하고, 산소 농도는 적당했고, 먼지 제거 및 공기 정화 기능도 높은 수준으로 돌아갔고, 기압도 지구와 동일한 수준이었고, 무엇보다 우주 정거장엔 스콜이 쏟아지지도 모래바람이 불지도 않았다. 찬양 받아 마땅할, 기후 변화가 없는 인공세계!

당신의 생존이 기술력에 의존할 수록 그리고 의존한다는 자각이 없을 정도로 거기에 익숙해져있을 수록 간과되는 사실은, 기술이 작동하지 않는 상황이 얼마나 치명적인가를 망각한다는 것이었다. 바시어는 유니폼 상의 지퍼를 내려 겉옷을 거칠게 벗어던졌다. 그는 스타플릿에서 제공하는 공식적인 반팔 티셔츠만 걸친 채로 이번엔 바짓단을 끌어올려 맨다리를 드러냈다. 그리고는 팔다리에 쿨링스프레이를 뿌렸다. 근육통 완화제인데, 그는 자기 자신에게 근육통 완화 목적으로 처방전을 썼다. 그리고 스프레이로 몸을 식히며 스타플릿의 예산을 낭비하고 있다.

“야. 너무. 더워.”

잣지아 댁스가 의무실로 들이닥쳤다. 그는 바시어가 의무실장 데스크에서 하는 꼬라지를 보며 눈을 부라렸다. “줄리앙. 나도. 그거 줘.” 바시어는 대답할 힘도 없어 손짓으로 댁스를 불렀다. 댁스는 민소매 탑과 검은 바지를 입고 있었다. 스타플릿 적폐 대가리들... 긴 바지밖에 안 주다니... 유니폼이 어느 온도에서도 적응할 수 있게 도와준다더니 거짓말. 하긴 내리쬐는 햇볕 아래선 어느정도 기능을 하긴 했다. 그런데 우주 정거장엔 햇볕이 없다. 지금은 단지 미쳐버린 온도조절기가 실내 온도를 섭씨 10도나 더 올려놓았을 뿐이다.

댁스가 스프레이를 온몸에 뿌렸다.

“얼굴엔 뿌리지 마요.” 바시어가 경고하기 직전에 댁스는 그걸 입 안에 쏴버릴 기세였다.

“정말 끔찍한 게 뭔지 알아? 이제 나랑 오브라이언 실장은 제프리 튜브로 기어들어가야 해. 온도조절장치 우회에 실패했거든. 수동으로 회로를 바꿔야 돼. 거긴 아마 50도쯤 될 거야.”

댁스가 땀과 스프레이 잔여물로 번들번들하게 빛났다. 바시어는 뜨거운 눈물을 흘렸다. 그들은 동지애로 타오르며 별안간 서로를 껴안으려다가 열기가 가까워지자 동시에 소리지르며 떨어져나갔다.

댁스가 떠나자 바시어는 더 이상 이 좁고 더운 의무실 안에 갇혀있을 수 없다는 생각에 프로므나드로 나섰다. 그러나 또 다시 상기하건대 이곳은 인공 환경으로 구성된 우주 정거장이었던 것이다. 방을 나간들 살랑살랑 불어오는 바람이나 선선한 바깥 공기가 존재할 리 없었다. 35도 가량의 일률적인 실내 온도가 거대한 정거장을 메우고 있을 뿐이었다.

발을 끌며 도착한 레플리매트엔 아무도 없었다, 단 한 사람만 빼고. 거기엔 테이블에 앉은 개랙이 있었다. 두툼한 튜닉과 긴 바지를 입고서, 어느 때보다 평온한 얼굴을 하고, 펄펄 끓는 타켈리안 차와 작은 푸딩을 먹고 있었다. 도마뱀이 티스푼으로 차를 한 번 휘젓고, 그리고는 푸딩을 떠서 입에 가져가 음미했다... 눈을 지그시 감고서, 미소 지으며.

“개랙.”

“아, 박사님! 반가운 우연이네요. 차 한잔 하실래요?”

반팔에 아무렇게나 걷은 바지에 땀으로 젖은 머리칼을 헝크러뜨린 바시어가 충격에 휩싸여 상대를 쳐다보는 동안, 개랙은 김이 모락모락 나는 찻잔을 들어 한모금 마셨다.

“너... 너...”

바시어는 말을 이을 수가 없었다.

“날씨가 참 좋죠?”

아니 이 도마뱀놈이 인간 놀리나. 끓어오르는 분노에 휩싸인 채로 바시어가 개랙을 향해 몸을 들이받았다. 개랙에게 팔뚝을 잡혀 저지당할 때까지.

“박사님, 괜찮으세요?”

“대박.” 바시어는 잡힌 팔에 소름이 돋아오는 것을 느끼고 전율했다. 쿨링스프레이도 이렇게 안정적이고—지속가능한—시원함을 주지 못했다. 

“완전 시원해. 개랙. 너 정말 시원해.” 

그는 개랙의 손을 낚아채어 뺨에 가져다댔다. 그리고 뺨을 마구 부벼대기 시작했다. 개랙이 말도 못하고 아연한 표정을 지었다. 바시어는 신경쓰지 않았다. 그는 할 수만 있다면 카다시안의 손을 잘라서 집에 가져갈 생각을 하는 중이었다. 바시어는 아예 개랙을 끌어안았다. 개랙이 굳어있는 동안 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻으며 만족스럽고 긴 한숨을 쉬었다.

“세상에... 진짜 좋다...”

“저, 박사님. 너무 축축하시네요.”

“개랙. 옷 안에 손 넣어도 돼?”

“안 돼요.”

그러나 바시어의 눈에는 광기가 서려 있었다. 개랙은 그냥 도리 없이 침을 꼴깍 삼켰다.

두 사람은 주거구역으로 향했다. 바시어는 양팔로 개랙을 쥐고 거의 꿈쩍도 않았지만 가벼워서 끌고갈 만했다. 그를 들고 걷는 동안 보안실에서 나온 키라 네리스와 마주쳤다. 기괴한 장면을 본 키라의 눈이 두배로 커졌다. 소령이 눈짓으로 저게 뭐냐고 물었다. 개랙이 난처한 눈빛으로 대신 답했다. 바시어는 입모양으로 섹스하러 가는 길이라고 말했다. 그러자 키라는 토할 것 같은 표정을 지으며 뒤돌아 가버렸다.

엘레베이터에서 가장 가까웠기 때문에 그들은 의사의 개인실 앞에 섰다. 바시어가 문을 열고 개랙의 목덜미를 끌어당겼다. 문이 닫히기도 전에 입을 맞춰왔는데 어찌나 급했는지 이에 짓눌려서 입술이 터진 것 같았다. 키스하는 동안 벽에 몸을 부딪히고 발이 걸려 비틀거리며 침대까지 도착했다. 바시어가 시트에 몸을 대고 눕더니 진저리쳤다. 아 더워! 그리곤 개랙을 눕혀 그 위에 올라탔다. 그들은 신속하게 옷을 벗어던지고 알몸이 된 채로 숨을 골랐다. 바시어가 개랙 위에 몸을 포개고 엎드렸다. 개랙이 숨을 내쉬는 동안 그가 머리를 대놓은 가슴팍이 들썩였는데 시원하고 기분이 좋아서 그만 잠들어버릴 것만 같았다. 그러나 잠을 자기엔 기분이 지나치게 좋기도 했다. 바시어는 뻐근한 압박을 느끼며 개랙 위에서 버르작댔다. 

“서랍 안에 젤 있어.”

개랙이 서랍 손잡이를 더듬어 열어 젤을 찾았다. 바시어가 건네 받은 걸 손에 덜려다 말고 멈췄다.

“개랙, 직접 해줄래?”

바시어가 개랙의 손을 뒤집어 손가락에 젤을 짜냈다. 그리곤 손을 가져가 뒤로 데려갔다. 개랙이 그가 이끄는 대로 손가락을 삽입하자 바시어가 입꼬리를 늘여 웃었다. 곧 답례하듯 뜨거운 혀가 개랙의 목을 핥았다. 개랙은 대책 없는 흥분으로 머리가 어떻게 될 것 같았다. 손가락이 하나 더 들어가 내부를 부드럽게 이완시켰고, 목덜미에 파묻힌 바시어가 앓는 소리를 내며 이를 긁었다. 바시어가 자신의 것을 개랙의 배에 문지르는 동안 개랙 또한 틈을 비집고 성기가 나오는 감각을 느꼈다. 때를 놓치지 않은 손이 비집고 들어와 개랙의 성기를 쥐고 쓸었다. 삽입했던 손가락을 빼내며 한숨 쉬었다. 바시어는 지체하지 않고 상체를 세워 앉았다. 카다시안의 성기 끝을 구멍에 맞추어 문지르다가 천천히 엉덩이를 내렸다. 개랙은 옴짝달싹 못 했다. 바시어가 자신을 통째로 집어삼키는 것 같았다. 뻗어 온 손바닥이 개랙의 뱃가죽을 긁었다. 바시어는 게다가 떨기 시작했다.

“괜찮아요?”

개랙은 걱정스러웠다. 바시어가 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

“괜찮아, 체온이, 갑자기 내려가서, 떨리는 것 뿐이야.”

바시어는 이보다 더 기묘한 기분일 수가 없다고 생각했다. 내벽과 마찰하는 성기에서 열감이 느껴지는데도 자신의 신체 온도를 순식간에 낮춰버리는 것이었다. 이건 마치 멘톨... 멘톨 섞인 물비누와 뜨거운 물로 샤워할 때의 느낌이었다! 

“젠장, 너무 시원해.”

바시어는 그렇게 말하며 곧 숨이 넘어갈 듯 웃어재꼈다. 불쌍한 도마뱀, 개랙은 당황하고 말았다. 살면서 겪은 망한 섹스 단계를 1부터 10까지 점수 매긴다면, 이번 상황은 8도 가능할 것처럼 보였다. 지금까지 얼마나 이 의사한테 들이대고 싶었던가? 이번에 실패하면 그들의 관계는 부러진 갈비뼈만큼이나 회복이 어려울 것이다. (그러나 동시에 연방 의사들이 부러진 뼈를 얼마나 금방 붙이는지 생각해보자.)

갑자기 바시어가 움직이기 시작했다. 그는 폭소를 멈췄지만 입가에 여운이 남아 있었다. 그건 개랙을 자극하려는 웃음이었다. 개랙의 머릿 속은 이내 휘발되어 아무 것도 남지 않게 됐다. 그는 정말 뜨거웠고, 닿는 곳마다 부드러웠으며 사방으로 숨을 죄어왔다. 강한 현기증을 느꼈다. 바시어가 달래듯 몸을 숙여 키스해왔다. 개랙은 정신 없이 빠져들었다. 엉덩이를 쥐고 밀어올리며, 모든 움직임마다 보상을 받으려는 것처럼 상대의 호흡을 삼켰다. 이윽고 바시어가 몸을 무너뜨리며 경련했다. 개랙의 배 위로 미지근한 액체가 쏟아졌다. 균형을 잃은 바시어가 침대로 기울자 개랙이 그를 다정한 손으로 받쳐 옮겼다. 허벅지를 잡고 쳐내는 동안 바시어는 침대 시트에 고개를 떨군 채로 헐떡였다. 개랙이 사정한 뒤에 그들은 침대에 완전히 쓰러져버렸다.

“나 기절 직전이야.” 바시어가 말했다. 입속이 마른 사막처럼 갈라졌다.

“물 가져올게요.” 비틀거리며 일어난 개랙이 답했다.

“전해질...” 바시어가 뭉개진 발음으로 겨우 속삭였다.

그들이 누워서 전해질과 당분이 첨가된 물을 일리터 마시고 숨을 돌린 뒤 다시 서로를 끌어안고 뒹구는 동안 온도조절장치는 정상으로 돌아왔다. 바시어는 이제 도마뱀의 체온이 궁하진 않았지만, 당분간은 피서에 집착하는 것도 괜찮아보였다. 아무튼 침대 시트는 이미 엉망이니까 말이다.


End file.
